


The Queen of Mordor

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Gen, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Mordor

Snaga scampered up the stairs of the ruined tower, quick and nimble despite his limp and made it to the top where sheet of ice sat as if precariously on top of a clawed steeple as high as his head. Two guards, survivors from the lesser cohorts of the Isengarders in the battle of the One Ring who were standing on two sides of the ice sheet, fixed the orc with a fierce and condescending look.

"I have news for the Queen," Snaga hissed and was about to step forward towards the ice when a clawed hand grabbed him by the neck to stop him.

"You will tell it to me, you swine, and I will pass it to the Queen," growled the Uruk-hai, tightening his grip.

Snaga gave a laugh that came out as a choke. "And let you take the glory? I think not-"

The hand squeezed harder and Snaga was about to yield when a lyrical voice sounded in the gloom of air. "Loyal Uruk-hai. Please. Let the orc tell us his news."

Snaga was suddenly released and he was not even aware he was lifted off the ground by his throat until he fell onto the floor, coughing and trying to get the foul air into his lungs.

"Snaga, my Queen," the orc wheezed as he picked himself up to look upon the image in the ice of the Witch in her glorious beauty.

"Yes, Snaga," the Witch said, prompting him with a wave of her pale hand, "You have news?"

Snage snapped out of his daze and tried to stop the sudden trembling made from the unexplainable chill that could even pierce the heat of Mt Doom. "Yes, my Queen. The Kings of Middle Earth are moving towards Gondor to arm and group their forces and by our count they will reach Minas Tirith in less than two fortnight."

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia?"

"With them, my Queen," Snaga reported, "Two groups, with the farthest just coming through the River."

The bright blue eyes seemed to flicker with something Snaga could not read. "And they managed, how?"

"Th-They... the elves and... the-the tarks..."

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan were alone in the open - easy pickings before they joined their Middle Earth allies," the Witch said cooly, "and you are telling me no one was able to capture or kill even one of them?"

"The-They had Gondor, Rohan and the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien at their backs, my Queen! It was unforseeable-"

"This is inexcusable!" yelled the White Witch, the booming sound of her voice making the orc cower. "You will send a message to our army that failure cannot be tolerated!"

Snaga blubbered. "Yes my Queen! At once!" And he turned around to leave when he heard his sovereign speak again. "You misunderstand me when you thought that you would be alive to send it."

Snaga was barely able to turn back around to face the cold form of his Queen he had grown to fear and love at first sight when a biting force of white, hot and painful spell enveloped him from behind.

"Gather the troops," commanded the White Witch to the Uruk-hai who were sneering at the stone statue of Snaga, "Prepare for battle at Minas Morgul and we will litter Ephel Duath with corpses from Rohan, Gondor and of the elves. I will travel soon from the Dark Tower and they will see the power of the White Witch made anew by the magic of Mordor."

"Yes, my Queen," said the Uruk Hai.

Just before her image disappeared from the ice, the Witch waved her hand towards the stone statue of the orc messenger and one could see the glint of gold from the band around her slim finger. "Oh, and before you leave, give a little push at Snaga down the tower for me. That's a good lad."


End file.
